


Bad Dream

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Al comforts her, Alicia has a bad dream, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Spoilers for 5x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: After Alicia wakes up from a nightmare, Althea is there to comfort her.





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Before you read I only have one important note for you all:
> 
> There are spoilers for the midseason premiere (5x09) so if you haven't watched it yet and don't want to be spoiled, don't read.

“No….no…Althie! No……Morgan!” Alicia started to scream. It was the middle of the night and Alicia was sleeping in the SWAT van with Al. As soon as the younger girl started to whimper, Al was up, turning on the big lantern flashlight that lit up the entire area of the van. 

“Alicia, wake up Honey, you’re having a bad dream.” Al said gently, trying to shake Alicia awake. 

Her girlfriend wouldn’t budge though, still trapped in her nightmare. As Al continued her efforts in waking Alicia up, her heart fell when she heard Alicia’s screams die out into whimpers, and she knew the nightmare had shifted when instead of calling out for her and Morgan, the next names that came out of Alicia’s mouth were ones of her family. 

“Daddy, please come back……” Althea paused at that. In all the time that they’ve been together, Alicia’s never talked about her dad or why he wasn’t mentioned. Before she could think about it any longer, Alicia’s whimpers pulled her from her thoughts. 

“Don’t go Nicky, please……stay.” 

Al stopped trying to wake Alicia and stood stock still. 

“Mommy come back……Mommy……MOMMY!” Alicia screamed, before shooting up in a sitting position, eyes wide. She was gasping for breath and looking around the van, trying to get her bearings. As soon as her eyes landed on Al, tears started to pool up in her eyes. 

“Althie? You’re ok?” 

“Yes Alicia, I’m ok. It was just a bad dream.” The journalist said calmly, sitting down on the bench next to Alicia, pulling her close. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

“Um……I had a dream that we were at that house, and when Morgan stepped on that landmine. In my dream though, he stepped off and blew up. And since you were right next to him, you got blown up too.” She tearfully explained. 

“Oh Sweetie, I’m so sorry that you had to see that. Morgan and I are fine. It’s ok. Everyone is fine.” 

Alicia nodded and rested her head against Al’s shoulder. 

“Alicia, at the end, before you woke up, you were calling out for your parents and your brother, did you dream about them too?” 

Alicia nodded weakly. 

“Um a few years before everything ended, Daddy died in a car accident. He was a contractor and he was coming home late from the job site. When it happened, Mom told me and Nick that he fell asleep behind the wheel and crossed the center line, head on collision. About a month and a half into this new world, Mom told me that Daddy didn’t fall asleep, he crossed the center line on purpose and committed suicide.” 

Althea was very quiet. She had no idea how to respond because she couldn’t relate. Her mother and father died because of the world changing. Alicia lost her dad from unrelated events, before this new world was even happening. Plus, this was extremely personal and even though the two were dating, Alicia barely talked about her past. 

“Daddy had depression. And I guess that night was that last night he could handle, but I just wish I could see him again, and hug him and tell him that I forgive him and I love him and I really miss him. My dream kept replaying my mom coming into my room in the middle of the night to tell me the news.” 

“Were you two close?” Al asked, trying to have a better understanding of the situation. Alicia has never even mentioned her dad before, so Al had naturally assumed that even before the apocalypse, he just wasn’t in the picture. 

“We were. Nick was Mom’s favorite, no ifs ands or buts about it. When it came to Mom, I was always the last one thought about. It was always about Nick all the time with her, even before his drug addiction. Daddy knew this, so he tried to make up for Mom’s incompetence and he would make sure to do fun stuff with me a lot to make sure I wasn’t left behind." 

Althea was silent at that. Victor had clued her in a few months back that Madison had essentially neglected Alicia, especially the few years before the apocalypse. Now she knew why. 

“We used to go horseback riding. That was when we would have our best talks. Daddy was the kind of man that let me rant to him about something, and he would listen, never interrupting or shifting the blame on me. He would listen until the end, and then give great advice when I was done.” 

“It seems to me that you and your dad were best friends then.” 

Alicia nodded. “I know it’s stereotypical, but I was his little girl.” 

“Hey, you still are.” Al pointed out, not really liking how Alicia made it seem like now that her father was dead, their relationship wasn’t important or real anymore. “No matter how old you get, no matter how much time has passed, you’ll always be your dad’s little girl.” 

Alicia gave Al a small smile of thanks before it faded. “After my dad, my dream showed me Nick’s death, and then Mom’s death, and after dealing with what happened at the house, almost losing you and Morgan, it was all so vivid and the memory of losing them was much stronger. It’s just, Al, I don’t want to lose any more people. I know that everyone dies at some point, but I just want everyone in our group to grow old together, and die in our sleep or something.” 

“I understand. That’s what I want too. For everyone to live a full life and get everything out of it that they possibly could.” 

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“Hey, it’s ok. I don’t care about that, as long as you’re alright.” Althea said quietly, giving Alicia a hug. 

Alicia was quiet and Althea stayed right where she was, starting to rock her, to hopefully calm her down. 

“It’s still too early to get up, so would you like to go back to bed?” Al asked gently, hoping Alicia would be ready to go back to sleep. 

“Together?” 

“Alicia, I don’t think we’ll fit on the same bench.” 

“Please?” 

“Alright.” Althea said, giving in quite easily. If sleeping together would make Alicia feel better, Althea honestly didn’t mind. 

“Come here Baby.” She continued, going to lay down on her bench. Alicia came over and laid right down on top of Al, cuddling close. Al covered them both with the quilt that they had and Alicia snugged against Althea, putting her head against her chest, her legs straddling Al’s waist 

“All cozy?” Al asked, not wanting to go to sleep if Alicia was uncomfortable. 

“Yeah. You?” 

Al nodded. Alicia laying on top of her made her feel safe and secure. She hoped that her girlfriend felt the same way, with her arms and legs wrapped around her torso. 

Alicia had her head to the side, with her ear pressed against Al’s chest, able to hear her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat. The soothing sound allowed her to get calmer as time went on and eventually, she was too tired to stay up much longer. 

“Good night Baby. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” Al said gently, wanting the last words Alicia that was going to hear until morning to be positive ones. 

“I love you too.” Alicia murmured quietly, before her eyes fluttered shut for a final time, allowing her to finally drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
